Halt O'Carrick
Halt O'Carrick - thumb|240pxjeden z głównych bohaterów serii. Jest jednym z najlepszych, o ile nie najlepszym zwiadowcą w służbie królestwa Araluenu. Niski, szpakowaty, ma bujny zarost, a jego fyzurę można określić jako burzliwą i niespokojną. Plotka głosi, że zabiegów balwierskich dokonuje on sam posługując się saksą... Pomimo drobnej postury jest nadzwyczaj silny, zwinny i szybki. Odznacza się niezwykłą przenikliwością oraz przebiegłością, jest wspaniałym strategiem, co udowodnił w czwartym tomie serii - Bitwie o Skandię. Sprawia wrażenie człowieka zimnego i twardego, ale pod tą maską kryje się ogromne serce, szlachetność i oddanie. Jego uczniem zostaje młody Will, wychowanek sierocińca barona Aralda w zamku Redmont. Chłopiec, którego Halt pokocha jak własnego syna... : : Przeszłość Młodość Halt urodził się jako książę Clonmelu, jednego z sześciu królestw Hibernii. Miał brata bliźniaka imieniem Ferris, młodszego od niego o 7 minut. Braciszek ów chciał tronu dla siebie, nie potrafił wybaczyć Haltowi tych 7 minut. Kiedy obaj mieli po 16 lat, Ferris spróbował go otruć, dodając trucizny do krewetek. Kolejny "wypadek" nastąpił po 6 miesiącach. Halt przechadzł się po dziedzińcu zamkowym, aż tu nagle cały stos dachówek roztrzaskał się o ziemię tuż za nim! Przyszły zwiadowca zdążył jednak tym razem dostrzec wyraz twarzy Ferrisa, więc wiedział już kto stoi też za poprzednim zamachem. Tymczasem królewska para nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się za ich plecami. W owym czasie kłócili się także między sobą. Było to niezbyt udane małżeństwo. Faworyzowali Ferrisa, chcąc wynagrodzić mu to, że to jego brat zasiądzie w przyszłości na tronie Clonmelu. Halt mógł więc zwierzyć się tylko jednej osobie, w której miał zaufanie, swojej młodszej siostrze, Caitlyn. Rok później, kiedy król Clonmelu był trzy ćwierci od śmierci, bracia wybrali się na łososie. Ferris zepchnął Halta do wody i uderzył wiosłem. Książę ledwie zdołał ujść z życiem. Zrozumiał, że nawet gdyby abdykował, Ferris nie dałby mu spokoju. Uciekł. I nigdy nie żałował, że to zrobił. Później wiele razy odwiedzał Clonmel incognito. Dowiedział się, że Caitlyn umarła, pozostawiając po sobie syna. Ferris okazał się słabym, niebudzącym respekt królem. Halt tymczasem zamieszkał w Araluenie. Kariera Mistrzem i nauczycielem Halta był Pritchard, który po wygnaniu z Araluenu zjawił się w Dun Kilty. Po 3 latach szkolenia Halt postanowił zagościć w Araluenie i sprzymierzyć się z legendarnym korpusem. W knajpie pozanał Crowleya i razem schwytali złoczyńców zagrażających oberżyście. Okazało się jednak, że znajdują się na terenie barona Morgaratha. Gdy w zamku Gorlan Halt poznał Morgaratha, ten dostrzegł jego inteligencję i inne umiejetności i pragnął go zwerbować na swoje usługi. Halt się nie zgodził. Razem z późniejszym dowódcą korspusu pragnęli go zreformować. Halt kłócił się z przyjacielem o smak kawy i zadręczał go o oddanie imadełka. 15 lat przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w Ruinach Gorlanu, podczas bitwy na wrzosowiskach Hackham, nad brzegami rzeki Slipsunder, przeprowadził potężny oddział ciężkiej kawalerii przez nikomu nieznany bród, dzięki czemu mogła rozbić armię nieprzyjacielskich wargalów pod wodzą lorda Morgaratha, uderzając z flanki. Kilka dni po tej bitwie, Morgarath ze swymi wargalami usilowali przebić się do Wąwozu Trzech Kroków. Halta otoczyły potwory. Jeszcze chwila, a byłoby po nim. Zobaczył to sierżant Daniel, ojciec Willa. Uzbrojony jedynie we włócznię kładł pokotem wargalów. Później dalej osłaniał zwiadowcę choć wiedział, że umiera. Wyznał Haltowi, że zostawił żonę na gospodarstwie i że spodziewa się ona dziecka. Poprosił go, by się nią zaopiekował. Halt dowiedział się o złych planach zbójów planujących obrabować gospodarstwo Daniela. Próbując ich powstrzymać udał się na miejsce. Nie obyło się bez walki, w wyniku której zmarła matka Willa, wcześniej ratując Halta kosztem własnego życia. Przed śmiercią zdążyła jeszcze poprosić zwiadowcę o opiekę nad Willem. Halt zaniósł chłopca do sierocińca barona Aralda, pana na zamku i w lennie Redmont, gdzie Halt miał przydział. 15 lat później wybrał Willa na swojego ucznia. Wcześniej terminował też u niego Gilan. Uczucie Już od ponad 20 lat Halta i lady Pauline, Mistrzynię Dyplomacji na zamku Redmont, łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Nie wiadomo jakie były początki tej miłości. Także później nikt prócz barona Aralda nie domyślał się, że coś się iskrzy między tym dwojgiem. I nic w tym dziwnego, bo zwiadowcy i dyplomaci dobrze strzeżą swych sekretów. Dopiero pod koniec szkolenia Willa Halt zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy chłopak opuści chatkę, w jego życiu zapanuje pustka. Coraz częściej szukał wtedy towarzystwa lady Pauline. Ona też pragnęła czyjejś obecności w swoim samotnym dotąd życiu. W końcu zwiadowca poprosił ją o rękę. Ceremonię ślubną poprowadził Arald. Po uroczystości Halt i lady Pauline mieli osiąść na zamku Redmont. Historia (tomy serii) Ruiny Gorlanu thumb|leftWill'owi tak jak wszystkim innym mieszkańcom zamku Redmont Halt wydaje się być czarodziejem. Zazwyczaj nieufnie podchodzono do zwiadowców i bano się ich nadludzkich zdolności. Will był sierotą, w dodatku żaden mistrz nie chciał go na swojego ucznia. Z pomocą przyszedł Halt, który dostrzegł zdolność do ukrywania się u chłopaka. Tak właśnie przyjął Willa na swojego ucznia. Zaczął go szkolić na zwiadowcę: strzelać z łuku, poslugiwać się zręcznie nożami, rozpoznawać ślady zwierząt. Halt podarował też swojemu uczniowi specjalnego małego konika zwiadowcy, który został wyhodowany przez Starego Boba. Nazywał się Wyrwij. Pewnego dnia na zwiadach na śniegu halt i jego uczeń rozpoznali ślady dzika, wieśniak Solny Piotr, poinformował ich, że w okolicy grasuje odyniec. Baron i jego wybrańcy ruszyli na łowy. W końcu dzika zabił Halt ratując życie swojemu uczniowi Willowi. Halt okazał się bardzo szlachetny kiedy to pomógł Horace'mu w honorowy sposób pokonać swoich prześladowców, Aldę, Bryna i Jerome'a. Prześladowcy pochodzili ze Szkoły Rycerskiej, byli na drugim roku i ciągle znęcali się nad Horacy'm. Wkrótce to Halt ruszył razem ze swoim czeladnikiem na Zlot Zwiadowców, jednak ten się nie odbył z powodu zagrożenia ze strony Morgaratha. W końcu to Halt razem z Willem i swoim poprzednim uczniem Gilanem ruszy na poszukiwanie strasznych potworów: dwóch kalkar, które paraliżują gdy patrzy się im prosto w oczy, uzbrojone są w straszne pazury. Kalkary kierowały się w kierunku ruin Gorlanu, gdzie doszło do walki, kiedy Will pojechał po pomoc do barona Aralda i sir Rodney'a,a Gilan w poszukiwaniu konia.Kiedy Halt stwierdził, że poszukują go bestię, pierwszą zabił, a druga padla ofiarą Willa, ktory akurat przyjechał z pomocą. Płonący Most Halt razem z Willem przechwytuje plany Morgaratha zabijąc przy tym kilku wargalów. Dowiaduje się o strategii byłego barona, którą wykorzysta w bitwie. Will razem z Gilanem wyjeżdza na wyprawę do Celtii. Tymczasem Halt rusza na wojnę. Podczas niej z zaskoczenia atakuje Skandian i zabija wszystkich nie tracąc żadnego wojownika. W końcu Araluen wygrywa wojnę z Morgarathem. Kiedy wargalowie nie dostali wytępionych prze z królewskich łuczników posiłków ze Skandii spanikowali i przegrali ponosząc ogromne straty. Sam Morgarath zginął z rąk Horacy'ego, który wrócił w międzyczasie od Willa w celu przekazania nowych wieści, które pozwoliły Aralueńczekom wygrać (most nad Rozpadliną). Halt od razu po bitwie rusza ratować Willa. Chłopaka dla okupu zabrała skandyjska grupa zwiadowcza, która planowała przenieść go do Skandii. Halt nie zdołał uratować Willa. Skandianie wzięli go za morze. Ziemia skuta lodem Halt co go bardzo irytowało zamiast ruszać w wyprawę w celu ratowania Willa musiał szukać jednego z zaufanych Morgaratha, Foldara. Co gorsza był to bardzo niebezpieczny bandyta, więc wielu rzezimieszków podszywało się pod niego tylko utrudniając znalezienie prawdziwego. W końcu zdesperowany Halt rozpaczliwie chcąc uratować ucznia oczernia króla Duncana. Było to zadziwiające działanie, ponieważ Halt był bohaterem narodowym Araluenu, dwukrotnie poprowadził wojska tego kraju tak, że wygrali i nikt się po nim nie spodziewał takiego ruchu. Halt został aresztowany i miał zostać osądzony. Król Duncan podjął bardzo kontrowersyjną decyzję - skazał Halta na roczną banicję prawpodobnie domyślając się celu zachowania zwiadowcy. Król liczył, że po roku Halt przyjdzie do Araluenu ze swoim uczniem. W towarzystwie Horacego rusza do Galli, wcześniej przeprawia się przez Morze Wąskie. Gallia to bardzo niepoukładany, dziwny kraj, w którym panuje bezprawie. W końcu Halt i Horace docierają do mostu, który strzegł rycerz rządzający pieniędzy za przejście. Most oczywiście nie należał do tego wojownika, ale w Galli panowało bezprawie i nikt mu się nie przeciwstawił. Horace zaatakował rycerza, a z krzaków wybiegli rozbójnicy, którzy przez przewagę liczebną pojmali wędrowców. Pojmani zostali osadzeni w zamku Montsombre, w którym rządził Deparnieux. Halt wyzwał jednak gospodarza na pojedynek i go zabił idealnie wystrzeloną strzałą z łuku. Razem z Horacem udał się do Skandii. Bitwa o Skandię Halt spałszował list od Króla Henryka za pomocą jego podrobionej pieczęci dzięki czemu przekroczył granicę Skandii. Bardzo rycerski Horace na początku sprzeciwiał się takiemu rozwiązaniu, ale kiedy usłyszał słowa Halta, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego z pieczęcią króla Duncana trochę się uspokoił. Było to oczywiście kłamstwo, Halt posiadał pieczęć Araluenu, a Duncan prawdopodobnie o tym wiedział, ale przymykał na to oko, wiedząc, że Halt łamie prawo tylko dla dobra kraju. Po przekroczeniu granicy wędrowcy spotykają martwe ciała Skandian przebite strzałami. Później spotykają Willa, który właśnie próbował uwolnić Cassandrę z rąk zwiadowczego oddziału Temudżeinów. Razem łatwo uporali się ze szpiegami i spotkali z Erakiem. Razem z nim ruszyli na zwiad zaniepokojeni obecnością skośnookich wojowników. Dokonali wtrząsającego odkrycia - wielka armia Temudżeinów obozowała w górach Skandii. Will podejmuje próbę ochrony Skandii - razem z Horacem, Haltem i Cassandrą ruszają do Hallasholm, tam Will szkoli setkę łuczników. Grupa powstała z uwolnionych, skandyjskich jeńców. Halt zostaje doradcą taktycznym Ragnaka. W międzyczasie Skandianie przy pomocy zwiadowców odkrywają zdradę Slagora. Slagor zostaje skazany na śmierć, a wszyscy dowiadują się, że Halt cierpi na chorobę morską. Skandia wygrywa bitwę z Temudżeinami. Wielką zasługę dla tego zwycięstwa ponosi Will oraz doradca Halt, który przez długi okres szykował strategię na bitwę. Aralueńczycy wracają do ojczyzny, Duncan przymyka oko na zbrodnię Halta, kiedy ten przywozi Willa i ukochaną córkę Duncana, Cassandrę. Skandia i Araluen podpisują trakrat o nieagresjii. Ponadto Araluen musi wysłać setkę swoich doborowych łuczników, aby ci nauczyli posługiwać się łukiem Skandian. Czarnoksiężnik z Północy Halt daje instrukcje Willowi na temat jego zadania w zamku Macindaw. Okup za Eraka Halt czuje się zawstydzony pompą z jaką wyprawiane jest wesele jego i lady Pauline. Niespodziewanie jednak porządek zakłóca wtargnięcie Svengala, który mówi, że Erak został porwany przez Arydów. Stało się tak, ponieważ oberjarl stęsknił się za wyprawi rupieżczymi, a w Arydii, do której wyruszył został zaskoczony i pojmany dla okupu. Erak chciał pożyczyć od Araluenu wartość swojego okupu, aby nie musieć znosić kpin w swoim własnym kraju. Halt, Will, Gilan, Horace oraz Cassandra ruszają do Arydii, aby dobić targu. Płyną na okręcie Svengala - Wilczym Wichru. Po wstępnych negocjacjach z władcą zaatakownego Al Shabah - Selethenem okazuje się, że Erak został przewieziony do Mararoka - stolicy Arydii. W trakcie drogi przez pustynię okazuje się, że Tualegowie, koczownicze pustynne plemię rozbójnicze napadło i zrabowało na karawanę, która przewoziła Eraka. Nie widać nigdzie ciała oberjarla, więc wędrowcy ruszają dalej w pogoni za bandytami. Tymczazem Will oddziela się od grupy, ponieważ rusza w poszukiwanie zagubionego Wyrwija. W końcu Tualegowie i ich przywódca Yusal sami łapią Halta i resztę kompanii. Wędrowcy nie walczą, ponieważ przeciwnicy mają za dużą przewagę liczebną, oddają się samowolnie w niewole. Później zostają więzieni, w lochach w grocie spotykają mizernego Eraka, a na końcu mieli zostać ścięci przez kata imieniem Hassaun. Jednak do tego nie doszło. W ostatniej chwili kat został trafiony strzałą z łuku wystrzeloną przez Willa. Jeńcy uwolnili się i zaatakowali Tualegów. Pokonali ich i razem z Erakiem, uwolnili się z Arydii i podryfowali ku ojczyźnie. Na końcu tego tomu Will zostaje mianowany na zwiadowcę. Królowie Clonmelu Podczas zwiadu w Selsey - zapomnianej części Araluenu Halt odkrywa grupę Odszczepieńców. Byli oni dużym zagrożeniem. Przybywali do wioski z kultem złotego boga Alsejasza. Później powodowali jakąś szkodę np. pożar. Zrozpoczanonym mieszkańcom mówili, że trzeba wpłacać pieniędze na ołtarz Alsejasza, później z tymi pieniędzmi uciekali i wszystko było już dobrze. Halt rozbił pierwszą grupę Odszczepieńców w Araluenie. Tymczasem powstała grupa do zadań specjalnych. Należał do niej Halt, Will oraz Horace. Will był drugim zwiadowcą w Redmont. Kiedy jednak wyjeżdżał na misję razem z Haltem z pobliskiego Whitby przyjeżdżał Gilan, a lenno Whitby patronował emerytowany zwiadowca, Alun. Manewr ten wymyślił Crowley, z czego był bardzo dumny. Grupa specjalna wyrusza na pierwszą misję. W Hibernii, wyspie podzielonej na sześć krajów zapanowali Oszczepieńcy. Tylko jedno małe państewko, Clonmel jeszcze nie uległo ich wpływem. Właśnie tam podążają zwiadowcy i Horace, aby uchronić to państwo przed strasznym losem. Halt zdradza kompanom, że pochodzi z tego państwa. Zwiadowcy odkrywają także ważną rzecz - Horace staje się coraz lepszy w utarczkach słownych. Will jedzie do Caikennis jako minstrel. Okazuje się, że 2 na 3 ludzi nie wierzy w Alsejasza, ale wszyscy mówią, że Ferris to słaby król. Halt tymczasem wyznaje przyjociołom swoją historię. Mówi, że kiedyś był następcą hibernijskiego tronu, ale zrzucił go z niego za pomocą zamachów na jego życie jego własny brat, Ferris. Nazajutrz Will pojechał do Duffy's Ford, gdzie miała miejsce rzeź. Chłopak jednak odkrywa, że na Mountshannon miała napaść około trzydziestoosobowa drużyna Driscolla oraz osiemdziesiąt wojowników Pradaiga. Wędrowcy czym prędzej jadą do Mountshannon, a tam są świadkami nauk Tennysona, a raczej nawoływania do buntu. Nagle z lasu wyłonili się bandyci, a później na znak Tennysona pospadli z koni i udawali, że oślepił ich jakiś tajemniczy blask. Bardzo wiele ludzi uwierzyło wtedy niestety, że to Alsejasz ich ochronił, a tak na prawdę to było zaplanowane. Niedługo potem nadeszła bitwa o Craikennis. Po zwiadzie Caikennis zostało ostrzeżone. Kiedy bandyci napadali na wioskę z lasu posypały się zwiadowcze strzały, wiele też poległo od miecza legendarnego Rycerza Wschodu (którym był Horace). Bandyci byli zaskoczeni i w takim uczuciu umierali. Wędrowcy udali się następnie do Dun Kilty. Spotkał się tam ze swoją rodziną - Ferrisem oraz Seanem. Kiedy Ferris nie chce pomóc bratu, który poprarłby Tennysona Horace unieszkodliwia go, a Halt - bardzo podobny do brata - przebiera się za niego. Prorok ze swoimi ludźmi i trzema Genoweńczykami już czeka pod murami stolicy Clonmelu. Halt poniża fałszywego proroka i wyzywa go na turniej podczas, którego Rycerz Wschodu ma zwyciężyć nad dwoma ludźmi Tennysona. Horace pokonuje jednego Genoweńczyka. Jednak nim doszło do drugiego pojedynku rycerz został otruty. Will odkrywa spisek, ale nie mogąc nic zrobić, ponieważ nie ma argumentów wyzywa truciciela na pojedynek strzelecki. Łuk zwycięża kuszę, ale jest już za późno. Ferris ginie od ukrytej strzałki. Halt zrezygnował z tronu, królem został Sean. Tennyson wraz z dwoma Genoweńczykami ucieka. Wędrowcy rozpoczynają nową podróż. Halt w niebezpieczeństwie Wędrowcy podróżują do Picty, ponieważ tam uciekł ze swoimi Genoweńczykami Tennyson. Wcześniej Will kłóci się z Czarnym O'Malleyem, przewoźnikiem Tennysona w końcu zdradza miejsce pobyty fałszywego proroka. Podczas podróży przez morze na małym statku o nazwie Wróbel atakuje ich Malley. Jednak za pomocą strzał z łuku przestaje. Halt, Will oraz Horace wędrują śladami Odszczepieńców. Po drodze napotykają na grupę uzbrojonych Skottó planujących napaść grabieżczą na północne części Araluenu. Zwiadowcy i rycerz napuszczają na zbirów stado rozwścieczonego bydła, które powstrzymuje rozbójników. Tymczasem Tennyson ze swoimi poplecznikami i Genoweńczykami łupi i pali kolejne gospodarstwa. Wysyła posłańca na południe, z zamiarem przygotowania na jego przybycie rzeszy wieśniaków, których wcześniej odpowiednio obałamucono. Od jednego z najemników dowiaduje się o ścigających go Halcie, Willu i Horacem, i nakazuje ich zabić. Wspomniani trzej jadą dalej, aż dojeżdżają przed Zatopiony Las. Tam Halt i Will orientują się, że tutaj, w martwym lesie, Genoweńczycy prawdopodobnie zastawili pułapkę. Postanawiają wyeliminować zabójców. Halt idzie prosto, jako ruchoma tarcza, a w tym czasie Will zachodzi najemników od tyłu. Następuje potyczka. Udaje im się zabić jednego Genoweńczyka, ale drugi strzela i rani Halta, po czym zbiega konno z lasu. Okazuje się, że Halt ma na ramieniu zwykłe zadraśnięcie. Cała trójka rusza dalej, kierując się na drugą stronę Zatopionego Lasu, chcąc dostać się do brodu, którym musi przejść Tennyson. Podczas drogi Halt zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. Wydaje się nieobecny. Po przebyciu brodu spada z konia. Will i Horace obnażają ranę na ramieniu. Ręka spuchła, a zadrapanie wydaje się być zakażone. Will domyśla się, że bełt Genoweńczyka był zatruty. Jedynym ratunkiem dla Halta jest podróż do niedalekiej skrytki w lesie przyjaciela Willa, Malcolma. Ten, mówi, że trucizna wykonana była a aracoiny, ale istnieją jej dwie odmiany: biała i fioletowa. Problem w tym, że ma odtrutki na obie, ale jeśli poda się odtrutkę do fioletowej na białą aracoinę to Halt umrze. Will i Horace więdząc, że są obserwowani pozorują śmierć Halta. Później łapią Genoweńczyka pozostałego przy życiu. Horace wpada na świetny pomysł i wbija zatrutą strzałę do ramienia Genoweńczyka. Zdesperowany człowiek zdradza kolor aracoiny - biały. Tymczasem po wyzdrowieniu jeniec próbuje zabić Horacego we śnie, ale na szczęście czuwał Will. Zabił ostatniego Genoweńczyka. Zwiadowcy i rycerz ruszają dalej i żegnają się z Malcolmem. Ostatecznie wędrowcy rozprawili się z Odszczepieńcami w grocie, gdzie nauczał prorok. Spowodowali zapadnięcie się ścian, sami szybko uciekli. Wreszcie mogli powrócić do Redmont, a Halt pocałować lady Pauline Cesarz Nihon-Ja Halt razem z Willem chroni Alyss w jej podróży dyplomatycznej do Toscano. Szybko się jednak okazuje, że w Nihon-Ja zaginął Horace. Halt razem z Willem, Alyss, Cassandrą oraz Selethenem rusza do dalekiego państwa w poszukiwaniu Horacego. Przyjaciele żeglują na statku o nazwie Wolfwill, którego skirlem jest Gundar Hardstriker. Wędrowcy dopłynęli do celu, tam znaleźli ich Kikori, prości drwale. Okazało się, że Shigeru, cesarz Nihon-Ja chciał zjednoczyć kraj, ale nie pozwoliła na to grupa bogatszych i wykształconych senshich. Jeden z nich - Arisaka wszczął bunt, a poparli go prawie wszyscy senshi. Halt i jego grupa spotyka się z Horacem w twierdzy Ran-Koshi. Tam za pomocą bardzo dobrego systemu obronnego senshi przegrywają. Will wynalazł technikę żółwia używaną także w Toscano, która przesądziła o wyniku decydującej bitwy - o zwycięstwie cesarza. Później cała grupa udaje się z powrotem do Araluenu. Zaginione Historie Halt uczestniczy w ślubie Horacego i Cassandry oraz Willa i Alyss. Ciekawostki *W swojej karierze Halt został wysłany na stepy Temudżeinów, aby sprowadzić do Araluenu rozpłodowe sztuki silnych i wytrzymałych koni tych wojowników. Niestety, nie chciano mu ich sprzedać. Jednak mimo wszystko udało mu się je zdobyć, lecz niestety na stepach wciąż pamiętają go jako koniokrada. Potomkami temudżeińskich koni są wierzchowce zwiadowców. *Koniem Halta jest Abelard, mieszanka konia temudżeińskiego i gallijskiego. Reaguje na gallijskie "permettez-moi", co znaczy "pozwól mi". *Halt jako pierwszy w Korpusie Zwiadowców zaczął nałogowo pić kawę z miodem. Wpoił to też swoim uczniom: Willowi i Gilanowi. Inni zwiadowcy patrzyli na to "krzywym" okiem. W Hibernii, podczas wydarzeń opisanych w Królach Clonmelu, Horace zaczyna dochodzić do wniosku, że Halta bardziej oburza fakt, że jego brat nie pija kawy, niż że zrzucił go z tronu... *Halt podczas pobytu w Clonmelu sam potwierdza plotkę, jakoby miał dokonywać zabiegów balwierskich posługując się saksą. Horace jest tym faktem wyraźnie zachwycony. Przed ślubem, Pauline stanowczo kazała mu pójść do balwierza. Halt zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że pewne swobody, którymi dotąd cieszył się bez ograniczeń, zostaną mu odmówione... *Mrukliwy zwiadowca jest człowiekiem, który ma głęboko gdzieś nakazy rycerskości. Przykłady? Skradł konie Temudżeinom, sfałszował papier do Ragnaka, a później do Ferrisa, a w tym ostatnim przypadku stwierdził nie bez dumy, że jest świetnym fałszerzem. Bez wyrzutów sumienia podrabia pieczęć króla Duncana, czym naraża się na dezaprobatę szlachetnego Horace'a. Poza tym lubi przejmować cudzą pocztę, jednym słowem "hulaj dusza piekła nie ma"... Kategoria:Zwiadowcy Kategoria:Aralueńczycy Kategoria:Hibernijczycy Kategoria:Bohaterowie główni